You Are My Only Love
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Eiri has finished his novel just in time for Shuichi coming home from work. Eiri has been writing for 3 days straight. Now he's free to do what he wants. EirixShuichi oneshot. M rated for sexy times. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: Does Gravitation say my name on the cover? No? Well there you go.

A/N. Maybe I should be writing my other fanfictions. But I just had the urge to write YukiShu :D Just a one-shot. I tried to update this, but document uploader isn't working. I'll put it up when I can :)

Warning: M rated for smexy times.

You Are My Only Love

Shuichi walked through the door after work, expecting Yuki to still be holed up in his study. So Shuichi was confused when he smelt the delicious aroma of food coming from the kitchen. He opened the door, and in front of him was Yuki cooking. Shuichi walked into the kitchen 'I'm home.' Shuichi said quietly. Yuki got a 'Hn.' in reply, which Shuichi took as a welcome home. 'I thought you were working?' Shuichi continued in the same quiet voice. 'I got hungry, brat. Is that not acceptable? You know, me wanting to eat?' Eiri replied in a calm but slightly menacing voice. Shuichi shook his head quickly 'Of course not, I was just surprised.' Yuki nodded and continued making his food. Shuichi bit his lip 'Did you finish your novel?' he asked in the same quiet tone of voice. Yuki nodded. Shuichi nodded and went to sit in the living room. Shuichi's mind started to wander. 'We haven't had sex in three days, since he's been writing all the time.' he was thinking to himself. 'That means Yuki will completely sex starved, and will seduce me after dinner. And I'll melt in his hands.' Shuichi's thoughts were interrupted by his lover's voice 'You want any of this, brat?' he said, referring to the food in the kitchen. Shuichi nodded and quickly stood up to help.

After dinner they were both sat on the sofa in the living room in a tense silence. Yuki was sipping his beer, and Shuichi was sat, fidgeting and shifting in his seat. They both knew what was coming, but both didn't know who would be the one to initiate it. In the end Yuki put his beer down on the coffee table and pulled Shuichi too him in a soft kiss. Shuichi gently returned the kiss, swallowing. Yuki carefully coaxed Shuichi into opening his mouth, to which Shuichi gladly complied. Yuki stood, still kissing Shuichi, and the two stumbled blindly towards the bedroom. Yuki laid back on the bed and pulled Shuichi down so he was on top of him, straddling his hips, in the process breaking the kiss. Shuichi looked down at Yuki, panting slightly. Yuki licked his lips and pulled Shuichi's clothes off, leaving him fully naked. Yuki's eyes raked Shuichi's body, enticing the usual blush to cover Shuichi's face. Yuki took Shuichi's hands, leading them to the buttons of his shirt. Shuichi's blush deepened and he slowly started to unbutton the shirt covering Yuki's taut body. Shuichi finished taking off the shirt and bit his lip, running his hands over Yuki's muscular chest. Shuichi's hands trailed down to Yuki's trousers and he flicked open the button, his blush worsening. Shuichi slowly slid off Yuki's clothes until he too was completely naked. Yuki ran his hand along the soft curve of Shuichi's butt, eliciting a gasp from Shuichi. Yuki slid a slim digit into Shuichi's entrance, causing a small yelp to escape from Shuichi's mouth and he scrunched his eyes shut. Yuki slid a second finger inside him and started to scissor his fingers. A quiet moan and Shuichi's body quivering told Yuki he had located that spot inside Shuichi, and he pressed there again, coaxing another shuddering gasp out of Shuichi.

Yuki rolled over so Shuichi was underneath him again, drawing him into a kiss, still scissoring his fingers. Shuichi's muscles clamped down on Yuki's fingers as Yuki brushed the bundle of nerves inside him again and again. His eyes were still closed tightly. Yuki carefully pulled his fingers out of Shuichi and replaced them with a much larger appendage. Shuichi gasped as he felt Yuki enter him and he blushed again, squirming to get Yuki comfortable inside him. His eyes flickered open, filled with adoration, and Yuki slowly started to move. Shuichi moaned quietly as he felt his lover's movements. Yuki increased his pace bit by bit, until Shuichi had his eyes closed tightly again. Yuki ran a hand down Shuichi's chest, reaching his nipples and squeezing a pink bud between his fingers, eliciting a louder moan from Shuichi. Shuichi was rocking his hips against Yuki's, a silent plea for him to go faster, to which Yuki gladly complied. This made Shuichi gasp. Yuki moved harder in and out of Shuichi. Shuichi whimpered every time Yuki left his body, and moaned every time Yuki re-entered. A few more thrusts and Shuichi could feel his climax coming. Shuichi instinctively reached down to stroke himself. Yuki pulled his hand away to replace it with his own skilled fingers. Shuichi cried out as his lover's fingers stroked him, and he could no longer hold it in, he climaxed, releasing as he breathlessly moaned his lover's name. Yuki groaned loudly and thrust hard into Shuichi for one last time, burying himself to the hilt as he released into Shuichi. Yuki pulled out of Shuichi and collapsed onto the bed next to him. Shuichi bit his lip and decided to try snuggling into his lover's side. To Shuichi's surprise, Yuki did not complain or moan about Shuichi cuddling up to him. Shuichi opened his mouth and whispered 'You are my only love, Yuki.' Yuki nodded, eyes closed, already falling asleep. Shuichi smiled and closed his eyes 'My only one.' he whispered as he fell asleep. Once Shuichi was asleep Yuki said quietly 'You are my only love... Shuichi.' then soon followed Shuichi into a deep sleep.

A/N. This is what 2 am boredom with no one to talk to does to you. It's now 3 am, so I guess I should go to bed. But I am surprisingly genki for so early in the morning. Anyway, I'm going to bed before my mother murders me.


End file.
